Confessions of Bella Swan
by Ciara'sStorybook
Summary: When Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets the confident, bitchy, slutty and gorgeous Isabella-Marie. But is everything as it seems? Or is Isabella-Marie different under it all? Edward is determined to find out. Edward/Bella Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N- Hi guys :)  
So here it goes! My first Twilight fanfic! I hope you guys like it. I plan to update weekly but we'll see how good you are at reviewing! Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story they all belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

BPOV  
I have two names and two personalities. One name is Isabella-Marie Swan. This is who my school knows. Isabella-Marie is a slut. She's sexy, confident, sly and bitchy as hell! At least that's what the school says. The other is Bella Swan. Bella Swan is ordinary. She is shy, clumsy, smart and always has her nose in a book. She is the real me. The school sees Isabella-Marie and only me and my real friends see Bella Swan. Basically that's only three people, if you include my mom. Sad I know. I'm not actually a slut I just act like one. It all started off with a rumour. A rumour set by Tanya Denali. Little did she know rather then making me hated she made me popular with a capital P! The school wanted a slut I decided to give them one! I dressed in slutty clothes and acted like a bitchy, teenage slut. Now guys wish they were with me and girls wish they were me. But that's not the real me. I'm probably making no sense but basically this Isabella-Marie girl was fake, Bella Swan was real. But I don't care, life's easier this way. Tanya got her revenge and this popularity thing is my revenge...

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the epilogue! I'm putting up chapter 1 today as well since this is so short :) Please review! And you could always follow if you'd like ;) Thanks for reading!**

**Ciara X**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N- Hi!  
So here is chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer-Once again these are not my characters, it's just my plot!**

EPOV

I walk through the doors of Forks High School wishing I was back in my old school. It's not like I liked it there but at least I wasn't new. Here I was and it was a small school so everyone probably knew I was coming. I swear this town was ridiculous! If one person knew you were coming so did the whole bloody town! At least I knew some people, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale. I know Emmett and Jasper from our dad's. Our dad's work together, they used to throw us all together when we were younger. My mom has lived here in Forks for four years whereas I lived with my dad in Chicago. That went well.. not. Me my Dad... Well lets just say we have different views on things. Anyway here I am now, Forks. Living with my mother Esme.

I go over to the reception to get my timetable. Then I go to my locker to put my books away when I hear Emmett's loud voice. "Edward! Dude, your here!" I wave and Jasper and Emmett come over. "Hey Ed!" Jasper says.

"Hi guys"

"So tell us Eddie boy, what are you doing in Forks." First I hit Emmett on the head for calling me Eddie boy then I say "Things in Chicago didn't exactly go to plan.. So here I am"

"What do you mean things didn't go to plan?" Jasper asks. I fill then in on what happened. I finish telling then just before the bell goes for first class. They show me where all my classes are. I'm with at least one of them for most of my classes.

By lunch I nearly know the school. It's not very big so it's not that hard to find where my classes are. We have just sat down to lunch when a group of girls come over to us. Emmett grins as if he knows some private joke or something. The girl at the front of the group talks first. She has strawberry blonde hair and is nearly shoving her chest in my face.

"Hi Edward! I'm Tanya. This is Kate, Lauren, Jessica and Irina." She says pointing to the girls around her. "Um hi" I say awkwardly.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the school. We could show you around if you wanted?" She continues.

"Yeah" They all chorus.

"Thanks, but I'm ok.."

"Well we will be sitting just over there" She point to a table not too far from ours. "In case you want us" She says with a wink. They walk off giggling. I turn back to Emmett and Jasper and say "How does she know my name?" Emmett bursts out laughing and replies

"The entire school knows your name dude" Jasper follows with "He's right they have all been waiting for Edward Cullen." He laughs and says "In maths the girls around me were talking about how dreamy they think you are"

"And in English," Emmett joins in "they were saying, and I quote. 'Have you seen his hair? I heard they used to call it sex hair in his old school'" We all burst out laughing at that.

Just after Tanya and her friends leave I look up and see a girl walk into the cafeteria. She's being followed by two girls. One who is very small and skinny with black short spiky hair that sticks out in all directions. She look like a pixie or fairy or something, and a girl with who looks like a super model with blonde hair. But it's not the model look-a-like or the little pixie that keeps me staring. It's the girl at the front. She has waist length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and little petit features. She is dressed in a low cut blue top and very skinny black jeans. She looks like she could wrap the whole world around her little finger and put it in her pocket to save for later.

"Who are they?" I ask the guys. They look over to where I am pointing.

"Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Miss Isabella-Marie Swan." Jasper replies.

"They practically own the place, All the girls hate them and all the guys are in love with them" "Well duh!" Emmett interrupted "They're as sexy as hell!"

"Alice is the short one with the black hair" Jasper continued as if Emmett had never said anything. I can tell by the way he says her name that he likes her.

"Then there's the blonde one that's Rosalie. Emmett likes her" He teases.

"She's hot!" He defends.

"Then the one in front is Isabella-Marie she's like 'in charge' of them or whatever. Rosalie and Alice are like her entourage" I raise my eyebrows.

"Hmm she's... something" I say trying to sound normal, I fail. Jasper laughs and said "I guess we know which one Edward likes! At least we wont fight over them" Then I go back to eating my lunch. I am watching Isabella-Marie out of the corner of my eye. I see her and her friends walk over to buy something. Once Isabella-Marie had finished buying a soda they started to make their way over to us. I quickly put my head down and talked to the boys. Then I heard someone say "Hi Emmett, Hi Jasper!"

BPOV

The school day was going pretty fast. I noticed I had some classes with the new boy Edward Cullen. I liked this a lot. He was very good looking! I mean he was inhumanly gorgeous. I couldn't wait to get the chance to speak to him.

It was lunch now and I was walking to my table with Alice and Rosalie.

"Ugh look at Tanya! She's already making a move on the new boy!" I sneered.

"That's so like her!" Alice replied.

"I think you're just jealous! Do you know what? I think you should go talk to him" Rosalie suggested with a smirk.

"Rose! I couldn't! I mean well you could but I couldn't I'd just be all awkward and I mean look at him. Nonono I definitely can't I mean I'm just me and he's.. Just look at him-"

"Bella! I mean Isabella-Marie!" Rosalie interrupted! "You are Isabella-Marie Swan! You can do anything!"

"Rose is right so get you're ass over there!" Alice joined in.

"But guyyyssss" I started to complain.

"No buts!"

"Ali at least wait until I buy a drink?"

"Fine" I smiled and started walking to the line waiting to buy something. Rose and Al followed me talking about Emmett and Jasper who they liked. I was waiting in line when I heard someone call my name. I turned around. It was Mike Newton.

"Hi Mike" I sighed.

"Hey Isabella-Marie! Watcha doin?"

"What do you think Mike?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh right I guess you're buying your lunch..."

"Yep" I replied turning back around.

"Oh well I'll um talk to you later!" And he walked away. Ugh Mike could seem sweet sometimes but he was an obnoxious jerk. I bought a lemonade and so did the girls.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready!"

"Ok here we go!" And we walked towards Edward's table.

"Hi Emmett, Hi Jasper!" I put my hand on the back of Edward's chair for 'support'

"Hey Isabella-Marie, Alice, Rosalie" Jasper replied.

"Hey Isabella, Hi Ro-" Emmett started.

"It's Isabella-Marie" I said.

"Well that's to much of a mouthful!" He complained."You should shorten it!" I laughed.

"Ok so from now on you can call me Isabella ok. But only you?" I said with a wink.

"Deal. As I was saying, Hey Rosalie, Alice!"

"Hi guys!" They both said at the same time, then giggled.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" I asked. Jasper, forever the gentleman was quick to oblige.

"Oh right, of course. Ladies meet Edward Cullen"

"Hi Edward" Alice sang.

"Hey" said Rosalie. I waited until he turned around to say "Hi! I'm Isabella-Marie! That's Rosalie and that's Alice" I said confidently.

"Hi girls" he said in a smooth velvet voice. God even his voice is sexy...

"I heard you moved here from Chicago?"

"That's right"

"Cool.. So I saw you talking to Tanya Denali and the rest of her slutty crew. Let me guess they offered to show you around?" The boys gave a small laugh.

"Right again" Edward said with a small smile, "How did you know?"

"Oh please they give the same 'welcome speech' to every new good looking guy! Including them" I pointed at Emmett and Jasper.

"Isn't that right boys" "Isabella! If you think I'm good looking all you have to do is say so" Emmett replied. I laughed.

"Sorry Emmett you're not my type."

"Ouch. That hurt." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway" I continued "I'd watch out for Tanya.. Ok well we better go eat our lunch. Bye guys" I said with a wink.

Once we got to our table we sat down and turned away from the guys. As soon as we were hidden from view and hearing range from the guys we started to squeal.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed.

"Shush!" I scolded "They'll hear you"

"They are so cute! Did you see the way Jasper was such a gentleman?" Alice continued as if I had never spoken.

"What about Emmett? He was so funny!" Rosalie joined in. I blocked them out and thought about Edward. He had barely spoken when we were over there. He looked all shocked when I said he was good looking. I smiled at the memory. He was cute when he was shocked. I'll have to try and find another chance to talk to him. Let Isabella-Marie work her magic on him...

I was awoken from my daydream with a poke to my ribs.

"Ow! Alice! What was that for?"

"Time for class!"

"Oh.. guess I was-"

"Daydreaming about Edward?" Rosalie teased as we started walking to the door.

"Shut up he'll hear you!" I said with a blush. They both giggled and I crossed my arms with an angry "Hmph!"

We all had different classes now. Mine was biology. I sat in my usual seat at the back of the class by myself. I was one of the first people to class so I doodled on my notebook waiting for class to start. "Em can I sit here?" I heard from beside me. I looked up to see Edward Cullen standing in front of me. "All the other places are taken" He continued when I didn't reply.

"Sure, sit." He smiled at me and sat down just as the teacher came into the room. The teacher said that we would be doing projects with the person beside us. On the inside I was jumping up and down after hearing that. The project was based on plants. Easy A. We had the rest of class to discus our projects.

"So?" Edward began.

"What should we do for our project?"

"Nevermind that." I said "We have plenty of time to discus project ideas... Tell me about you" "Me?" He asked. I nodded. He ran his hand through his hair. "Um well. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm an only child. I used to live in Chicago with my dad not I live here with my mom"

"Why did you move to Forks?"

"It's complicated"

"I'm sure I can keep up"

"I'll tell you another time. It's your turn to tell me about you."

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked

"Well do you have any brother's or sister's?"

"No I'm an only child as well."

We continued conversation like this until the bell went.

"What class do you have now?" I asked him.

"Double gym"

"Me too! Come on we can walk together." When we got to the gym I turned to go to the girls changing room when he called me back.

"Isabella-Marie?"

"Yeah" He looked as if he wanted to ask me something but thought better of it. "Nevermind" I shrugged "Ok" And I walked into the changing room.  
_

**A/N- So? You liking it so far? Please let me know in a review! Thanks for reading! See you soon.**

**Ciara X**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi guys! Sorry this took so long I was really busy. Thanks for you reviews they were great motivation ;) Hope you like this chapter!**

EPOV

I reached into my bag and pulled out my timetable. Day two at this pathetic excuse for a school. I had biology first. I smiled a little. This will give me a chance to find out more about Isabella-Marie. I put away the timetable and got of my car. I was barely out the door when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around.

"Hi Edward!" Tanya said with a bat of her overly big eyes.

"Hello," I muttered walking on. But she was not faltered and quickly caught up.

"How are you liking it here?" she asked.

"It's fine," I replied not looking at her.

"It must be so different from Chicago!" she pointed out as if I didn't know that.

"Mmhmm." I didn't mean to be rude, it was just something about this girl really got on my nerves. We walked through the doors and she wrapped her arms around mine.

"What's your first class?" she asked hanging off of me.

"Uh biology." She pouted.

"Aww I have English. I guess I'll see you later then," she said.

"Yeah.. bye," I said untangling myself. I walked quickly to my locker, praying I have no classes with her.

Not long after I got to my locker I felt a punch in the shoulder.

"Hey Emmett," I said still getting my books.

"Hey," he replied just as Jasper came over.

"Did you guys see Newton?" he asked as soon as he reached them.

"Newton?"

"Mike Newton."  
"Oh yeah I have biology with him."

"Well anyway," Jasper continued. "He has a black eye and a cut across his cheek. Apparently he got into a fight last night with Eric Yorkie. And you'll never guess why." He paused. "Over Isabella-Marie." Emmett snorted a laugh.

"Why'd they get in a fight over her?" I asked closing my locker.

"Newton asked her out and she said no so later on her was giving out about her, calling her a slut and a whore and stuff and Eric just full on punched him and started shouting at him-"  
"Wait," Emmett interrupted, "Does Eric actually _know_ Isabella?"  
"I don't think he's ever even spoken to her," Jasper replied.  
"Then why did he get so worked up?" I asked leaning against my locker.

"Because every male in this school seems to think they own her." he replied just as, you'll never guess who, Yep, Isabella-Marie, came around the corner. She was with Alice and Rosalie and their heads were bent close in fervent conversation.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured. Jasper and Emmett turned slightly to see what I was talking about. Emmett, not being one for subtlety called out,

"Oi! Isabella!" She lifted her head and looked for the source. Her eyes soon found us. She looked back at her friends and gave them a look I couldn't quite read before smiling and coming over to us with them in tow.

"Yes Emmett?" she asked when they reached us.

"Did you know that you cause a fight last night?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I did, did I?" she asked curiously.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard yet," Jasper said. "It's all over the school! And classes haven't even started yet."

"I try not to listen to idle gossip," she said, the corners of her mouth turning up. "Anyway, who was fighting?" she asked turning back to Emmett.

"Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie." Isabella-Marie let out a soft sigh.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said, shaking her head.

"Because Mike's a jerk," Alice said, speaking for the first time.

"And Eric is in love with you," Rosalie finished with a grin. Isabella-Marie laughed a short rather high pitched laugh.

"Too bad he's not my type," she replied, poking her tongue between her teeth a little with a smirk.

"Who is your type then Isabella-Marie?" Emmett asked.

"Oh sorry Emmett," she said patting his arm jokingly "I think it's best is we stay just friends."

"Ouch! I was just friendzoned!" he said placing his hands over his heart with a mock hurt expression before grinning. The three girl laughed and Jasper and I rolled our eyes.

"Nah, you're not my type either. I was just wondering," he said nudging her side.

"I thought your type was anything that walked?" I asked Emmett. He punched me in the arm. "Shut up." I grinned at him. Isabella-Marie's eyes flicked up to me.

"What's _your_ type Edward?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Uh. I-" I started just as the bell rang for class. Saved by the bell. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie all said goodbye and started to go their respective classes. That left just Isabella-Marie and me.

"Wanna walk to class?" I asked.  
"Sure," she smiled at me as we started to walk. The walk to class was awkward at least to me felt very awkward but if Isabella-Marie noticed she didn't let on. We reached the class just before the teacher and sat in our seats in the back.

"So," I murmured, turning to face her. I was wondering. Why is your name Isabella-Marie? I mean you let Emmett call you Isabella but no one else."

"We don't pick our names Edward," she pointed out.

"I know," I said with a roll of my eyes. "But you sorta do. Why don't you like being called Isabella? In all honesty Isabella-Marie is a bit of a mouthful. Why not just Isabella? Or Bella even?" I could have sworn her shoulders tensed when I said that, but they relaxed too quickly for me to be sure. She sighed.

"It's just who I am. I'm not Isabella or Bella I'm Isabella-Marie."

"Then why do you let Emmett call you Isabella."

"Because I do!" she snapped. I raised an eyebrow at her angry tone and she sighed again and lowered her voice.

"Sorry, it's just a name okay? And Emmett can call me Isabella because firstly he does it anyway so at least this way I don't have to correct him every time he does it. And secondly, because I like him," she shrugged. I nodded and thought for a minute.

"So what do your friends call you?"

"You mean Rosalie and Alice?" I nodded again.

"Isabella-Marie," she said looking away. "Why are you so interested anyway?" I shrugged.

"Just wondering." At that she turned her body to fully face the teacher and I took that as a sign that the conversation was over and did the same.

BPOV

I laughed as I entered the lunch hall with Alice on one side and Rosalie on the other.

"Did you see him though!" Alice said with a giggle.

"Oh God it's hilarious!" Rosalie snickered. "His whole eye is black."

"I think I should thank Eric," I said nodding in his direction.

"Yes!" Alice agreed. "Let's go." She pulled me towards the table he was sitting at with two girls called Angela and Jessica and another boy I didn't know.

When we got to the table Jessica nudged Angela and Angela looked up at me. "Hi Isabella-Marie," she smiled at me. Angela and I shared a table in French and Pre-calc and we got along well. Jessica on the other hand.. Let's just say she is one of Tanya's "groupies." Eric's head snapped up at the mention of my name and he stared at me.

"Hi Angela," I smiled back at her, "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you." she replied. "Hi Alice, Rosalie," she waved at them.

"Hey," they chorused behind me. I turned my attention to Eric.

"Hello Eric," I said with a flirty smile.

"H-hi," he cleared his throat. "Hi Isabella-Marie."

"I believe I have something to thank you for."  
"You do?"  
"From what I've heard, you did a very good job defending my honor yesterday."

"Oh yeah," he puffed out his chest slightly.  
"Well thank you," I said with a slight purr putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Your welcome," he sighed. I held back a laugh.

"See you later," I said with a wink.

"Bye Angela," I waved at her.

"Bye," she said at the same time as Rosalie and Alice. We started to walk away and didn't talk until we had reached the food counter and where well out of hearing distance. We all broke into giggles. "Aww the poor guy," Rosalie teased. "He's in love." I rolled my eyes and Alice laughed.

"You nearly gave him a heart attack when you winked a him." I laughed.

"It wasn't that bad Al," I said.

"Close enough." Rosalie nodded in agreement as we went to pay for our food. I rolled my eyes again and thanked the dinner lady before turning to face them.

"Anyway, so today in biology-" I was cut off by Emmett shouting across to us. I chuckled and said,

"Will we go over to them?"  
"Yes," Alice replied instantly to which Rosalie laughed and said,

"Don't seem to eager now Ali." I laughed as Alice slapped Rosalie lightly.

"Lets go then," I said trying to stop my grin as I turned to face them and started to make our way over.

"Did you want something?" I asked Emmett as we reached the table.

"We were wondering if you were going to sit with us today?"

"If we were going to not if we wanted to?" Rosalie asked from my left.

"Well why wouldn't you want to," he said with a wink at her and she laughed shaking her head.

"We sat with you everyday last week," Alice said "There's only so many crude jokes we can take without a break."

"You had a break yesterday!" Emmett protested and Jasper nodded and added,

"And don't you girls want to got acquainted with Edward?" I sighed.

"Fine, if you insist." I slid into a chair beside Edward with Alice on my other side and Rosalie beside her, with Jasper beside her. Emmett grinned at us.

"Isabella-Marie and I are already perfectly acquainted. Aren't we?" he smiled crookedly at me. That bloody smile. As if it wasn't hard enough to keep my hands off him but then he goes and smiles like that? It was completely unfair. As if my eyes hadn't kept flickering to him since I had gotten to the table..

"Oh yeah," I replied. "I even know his favourite colour?"

"We're practically bestfriends," Edward continued. I grinned and Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"How exactly? This is only his second day."

"We have biology together and we use that time to get to know eachother." Emmett shook his head at my answer.

"You two are weird," he muttered. "You know more about Edward than I do!" We all laughed at this and everyone broke into conversation. I started playing with my salad thinking about Edward. He had only been here two days and I had already told him much more about him than I should have. Like how I loved to read and how I was a terrible dancer because I tripped over myself. It was just something about him. It made me drop all my walls and when I remembered to build them back up I had always let something past that I shouldn't have. I sighed internally. Why did he do that to me?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a small cough to my left. I looked up into the eyes of Edward Culled. Don't even get me started on my eyes.

"So I was thinking," he started. "For the biology project we're going to need to do most of it outside of school if we want to get it done. So what days are you free and we could go to one of our houses or something to do it."

"Oh," It really bothered me how happy the thought of spending time with him made me. "Yeah sounds great," I grinned at him. "I'm free on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's but I'm not wasting my Friday on school work." I finished with a wink. He chuckled softly.

"Alright so tomorrow?" he asked and continued when I nodded "Who's house?"  
"Yours?" I asked. "I'd love to see the mysterious Edward Cullen's house," I teased. No way was he coming to my house.

"Okay, but be warned my mother is a hugger." I smiled.

"Consider me warned." It took all of my strength not to blush right there and then, but Isabella-Marie doesn't blush. We just sat smiling at eachother for a minute but then I felt Alice nudge me with her skinny elbow. I rubbed my rib, turning to face her.

"Watch it Ali, you have a bony elbow."  
"Sorry," she muttered. "But look who's on their way over." I looked up and saw Tanya Denali walking towards us. I turned back to Alice and groaned.

"Oh joy," I sighed. Alice nudged Rosalie and told her. We bent our heads close together so the boys couldn't hear us.

"What does she want?" I hissed.

"I don't know but it better be quick!" Alice nodded in agreement with Rosalie.

"I bet you she's coming to see Edward," Alice said. I groaned again.

"Stupid bitch," I muttered. "Okay guys, smile sweetly." We lifted our heads and the boys gave us questioning looks just as Tanya reached our table. She was with Lauren and Jessica.

"Hi Edward," she simpered. "Hi Jasper, Emmett."

"Hey," Edward muttered playing with the lid of his bottle.

"Hello," Jasper said as Emmett nodded at her. She continued undeterred by their clear lack of actually wanting to communicate.

"How's your second day going?" she asked Edward. Edward's answer was cut off by Rosalie who was smiling sweetly at Tanya.

"Don't we get a hello?" Tanya glared at Rosalie.

"No."

"Aww I'm hurt," I joined in, "Aren't you Alice?"

"Oh yeah, I'm offended." We all smiled sweetly waiting for Tanya to reply.

"Whatever!" she snapped when she couldn't think of a reply. We smirked at eachother.

"So how is it Edward?" she asked.

"Um fine," he replied with a slight tone of amusement in his voice. She smiled at him, fluttering her eyes.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" she gestured to Lauren and Jessica.

"No thanks, I already said I'd sit with these guys," he said, gesturing to us. I grinned.

"Sorry Tan, maybe next time?" I said innocently. She glared at me.  
"You think you're so great," she said, her eyes flashing angrily. I raised my eyebrows.

"I do?"

"Yes!" she threw her over her shoulder and her mouth turned into a smirk and she turned back to Edward.

"I know," she exclaimed. "We'll join you." She pulled out a chair on the other side of Edward and sat down before anyone could stop her. Lauren and Jessica shared the last remaining chair in between Emmett and Jasper. Tanya put her hands on Edward's bare arm.

"What classes do you have after lunch?" she asked. I looked at Rosalie and Alice who had identical looks of disgust on their faces and I gestured for them to come closer. We bent our heads together once again and I spoke in a whisper.

"Anyone got a plan to get rid of the royal bitch?" I whispered.

"No," Alice said.

"Nope."

"Well we need to think of one!" We were quiet for a minute and I told them to follow my lead and we separated. In the few minutes that discussion had taken Tanya had moved even closer to Edward and the other two were talking animately to Jasper and Emmett.

"Alice?" I asked. "Do you and Jasper have your presentation done for the next class?" I asked in a bored voice.

"No, shit!" Alice jumped up with a wink at me.

"Jasper come on." she grabbed his arm to get him to stand up. Thankfully he played along.

"Crap Emmett we don't either!" Rosalie said, getting up.

"Wh-" Emmett began but shut up when Rosalie threw him an evil look.

"Let's go," she said beginning to walk away with Emmett following behind her. Alice glanced at me apologetically.  
"Guess we'll see you later, bye" she said before following Rosalie.

"Uh bye," Jasper muttered going after her. I turned to Edward.

"Do you want to go work on our biology project?" I asked, interrupting Tanya.

"Yes," Edward said quickly sounding relieved. I grinned and stood up.

"Let's go then." He shook her arm off with a muttered apology and walked along side me. I looked back over my shoulder when we reached the door and threw a smirk at the three girls left fuming.

Everyone was waiting for us in the hall. I walked to Alice and Rosalie and we faced the three very confused looking boys.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked. "I'm pretty certain we don't have a presentation together!" he said pointing to Rosalie.

"Or us," Jasper added.

"Well we do but we just made plans about when to do that," Edward finished.

"We were making a getaway," Rosalie replied with a grin.

"No need to thank us," I added. Emmett laughed loudly.

"You three are something else."

"Ah but that's why you love us," Alice winked at Emmett as she said this.

"Don't deny that you wanted to get out of there," I said, "The three of you looked like you wanted the ground to swallow you." They all laughed.

"I suppose you're right," Edward said with the sexy crooked smile of his. It knocked the breath right out of my.

"Always am," I breathed. Edward chuckled and I shook my head to clear it.

We spent the rest of lunch sitting together by the lockers.

**A/N- So how'd you like this chapter? The next chapter probably wont be up for about two weeks... Don't hate me! I'm going to Spain on my holidays! But if I get lots of reviews on this I might upload to chapters when I get back ;)**

**Ciara X**


End file.
